IRIS Season 1 Episode 7
Plot Summary Kim Hyun-jun is tortured by Japanese Intelligence. One of their agents, Sato Eriko makes a deal with him that he will be set free if he does something for her. Kill a man named Masayuki Ito. At the NSS, Jin Sa-woo informs Yang Jung In that Kim Seon Hwa has escaped and confronts her for leaking information to Choi Seung-hee. Sa-woo goes to Seung-hee's Aunt's house to see if he can find her, but her Aunt informs him that she has not been seen for two days. Seon Hwa makes contact with Park Cheol-young after she hears the news that her entire family had been killed and blames him for their deaths. Cheol-young orders that someone be sent to Japan to find Seon Hwa before she does anything stupid. Sa-woo returns to the NSS to find out that Seung-hee has been found in Japan. Sa-woo pulls Park Sang Hyun aside and informs him that he believes that Seung-hee gave Seon Hwa the pill to help her escape so that she could follow her. Seon Hwa returns to Japan to find out that Hyun-jun is being held by Japanese Intelligence. Seung-hee tails her onto a train. Sa-woo is not far behind. Seon Hwa catches Seung-hee and warns her that she will let her go, this once, as a thank you for helping her escape, but to stop following her. Seung-hee and Seon Hwa get into a fist-fight. Seon Hwa grabs her gun and aims it at Seung-hee before Sa-woo arrives and shoots her first. Seon Hwa escapes. Sa-woo tries to stop her, but Seung-hee holds him back saying that without her, they will never find Hyun-jun. After he succeeds in his mission, Hyun-jun finds out that Japan's Intelligence plans to do away with him as well. He is able to escape and make his way back to Yuki's house. The US military gets word that North Korean vehicles were just allowed to pass the South boarder without inspection. They grow concerned to what the South is planning. Jung Hyung-joon and Young Ki-eun meet in a tunnel and make there way to the Blue House. The NSS begins to investigate the North's vehicles but Baek San orders them all to stop. President Jo Myeong-Ho meets with Ki-eun and negotiate the idea of reuniting their countries. After returning to the North, Ki-eun calls for Cheol-young and asks for his opinion. The two begin to making preparations to make sure that the reunification doesn't happen. Back in Japan, Hyun-jun makes plans to smuggle his way out of the country and back to Korea. But Yuki calls him to inform him that someone has broken into her house. Hyun-jun tells her to hide until he gets there. But it is too late. Someone else picks up the phone and orders him to bring Hong Seung-ryong's USB drive to the Amaga Bridge in one hour. Hyun-jun arrives and prepares his sniper rifle. A van arrives. Vick exits the vehicle with a remote detonator in his hand. He brings Yuki out from the back seat with a bomb strapped to her. Hyun-jun lays down his rifle and walks over to meet them. Vick asks for the USB. Hyun-jun hands it to him. Vick asks for the password but finds out that the drive is a fake. Hyun-jun takes advantage of Vick being caught off guard. He knocks the detonator out of Vick's hand, grabs Yuki and a rope and dives off of the bridge. Vick fires his gun at them. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * T.O.P as Vick * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon * Myeong Ji-yeon as Hong Soo-jin * Jung Jong-joon as Kwan Oh-hyun * Park Yong-ki as Yoo Kang Ho * Park Soo-hyun as Park Joong Kwon Guest Starring * Choi Jong-hwan as Young Ki-eun * Karen Miyama as Yuki * Yoo Min as Sato Eriko (First Appearance) * Moon Hee-kyung as Seung-hee's Aunt * Masayuki Ito as Japanese Terrorist (Dies)